This invention relates generally to pH measurement of body fluid, such as vaginal fluid, and more particularly, to a rapid, easily performed method of obtaining such measurement as well as subsequently absorbing excess fluid at the measurement site.
There is continual need to obtain pH measurement of vaginal fluid, as for example in the determination of whether amniotic fluid has escaped into the vagina, during late pregnancy. Amniotic fluid is normally alkaline, whereas vaginal moisture is normally acidic. This difference enables testing for pH, using a test strip, such as a Nytrazine strip, typically handled by forceps when inserted into the vagina, for pH test purposes; however, the procedure and subsequent procedures to determine acidity or alkalinity requires considerable manipulation, including cutting of a test strip, grasping of the cut strip by forceps manipulation, subsequent insertion with risk of separation of the strip from the forceps, recovery of the strip, and its examination.
There is need for a simple, rapidly carried out method which obviates problems associated with the conventional procedure; also, there is need for ease of excess moisture removal from the vagina, at the time of the pH test.